marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse (X-Men: Evolution)
| fam = | xme = all | voice = David Kaye | other = X-Men }} :Apocalypse is from the Non MAU series . En Sabah Nur, better known as Apocalypse, is an ancient and very powerful who has been revived to take control of the world. Biography En Sabah Nur was born in with grey skin and bizarre blue patterns on his skin. He was abandoned to die in the desert. His cries were heard when he was found by a tribe of bandits led by a fierce warrior named . Baal saw the potential in the infant and trained him to be a great warrior. Baal's training combined with En Sabah Nur's mostly dormant mutant abbilities made him untouchable in battle. The soon heard of En Sabah Nur's inhuman power and sent his army to slay the boy. The pharoh's army massacred the bandits and killed Baal. Upon seeing the death of the closest thing he had to a father, En Sabah Nur's full powers emerged and he desimated the Pharaoh's army with his raw power before heading off to find the Pharaoh. En Sabah Nur had discovered a device left by Rama-Tut called the that would turn all humans on Earth into mutants. When En Sabah Nur tried to power the device, he was weakened. His high priests, afraid of his power, imprisoned him in the Eye of Ages then took him to the top of the Himalayan Mountains to be imprisoned him behind three doors. He became known by the name Apocalypse. Centuries later, Apocalypse used his telepathy to reach the world outside his prison and found the hypnotist . Mesmero used his abilities to manipulate alog with several other to steal the first key. When tired to break Mesmero's hold on Jean and the others Apocalypse intervened through Mesmero with a telekenetic blast. Though unaware of the identity of his attacker Xavier noted it was a mind more powerful than he had encountered before. The final door required Mesmero to enlist the aid of and . Rogue used her absorbing power to absorb enough energy from other mutants to revive Apocalypse. Mystique used her shape-shifting abilities to unlock the door and was turned to stone in the process. The X-Men and with his and worked together to stop Mesmero, but they were too late. The awakened Apocalypse defeated them all in an instant and vanished. Apocalypse's master plan included uncovering s in , , and Egypt that would help relay the Eye of Ages' mutation affect across the globe. To help protect these pyramids, Apocalypse enslaved Magneto, Xavier, , and Mystique as the Four to guard the pyramids and the base hidden under the Sphinx. The X-Men gathered their allies such as modified s under the command of . Together they launched an offensive against the pyramids. In the end, Rogue stopped Apocalypse by using the power she absorbed from to shut of his mutant abilities and trap him in the Eye of Ages. then sent Apocalypse through time using the vessel that Rama-Tut had used to arrive in ancient Egypt. Apocalypse was not killed, but his destination was unknown. After the battle, Wolverine and Rogue thought they may not be lucky to see the last of Apocalypse. Xavier read his mind and saw various visions of the future. Powers and Abilities As the first known mutant and, perhaps, the most powerful one, Apocalypse possesses several abilities beyond the ones possessed by other mutants. He possessed psychic abilities that were stronger than Charles Xavier's, Jean Grey, etc., energy manipulation, force field generation, invulnerability, shape-shifting, molecular manipulation, absorption and many others. While it's not exactly confirmed or denied, this version of Apocalypse may very well be immortal, as he was preserved within the Eye of Ages, or this preservation was a function of the Eye itself. Personality Relationships Baal Apocalypse, back when he was known as En Sabah Nur, was found as an infant by a tribe led by Baal. The leader took him in and raised him as his son. Baal saw the potential of En Sabah Nur and was the closest thing to an actual father to him. His death caused Nur's dormant powers to manifest and from then on and Nur became Apocalypse. Rama-Tut As the driving force behind the slaughter of the tribe Apocalypse grew up in, Rama-Tut is the enemy most despised by the mutant for the death of his surrogate father. When Apocalypse tried to do away with the pharaoh, Rama-Tut escaped through time. He left his technology behind, which Apocalypse claimed for himself including the Eye of Ages. Background Apocalypse was voiced by David Kaye, who also voiced Charles Xavier. The producers stated that had the series continued on for another season Apocalypse would have returned. In the Comics At one point he merged with Cyclops. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *En Sabah Nur (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *En Sabah Nur (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Horseman of Apocalypse (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Villains (X-Men: Evolution)